Venompool
|tags = Control: Counter Villain Symbiote Size: XL |release date = February 18th, 2016 |origin = Marvel Comics First Appearance: What If Venom Symbiote Possessed Deadpool? |victory animation = Venompool stomps the ground before roaring. |crystal = Apprentice Crystal Monstrous Crystal |abilities = Bleed Om Nom Heal Block |signature ability = Continuity Memory |synbonus1 = Inseparable |synpartner1 = Venom |synbonus2 = Family |synpartner2 = |synbonus3 = |synpartner3 = |tier1 = No |tier2 = Yes |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tier6 = No}} Venompool is a Cosmic Champion. Being a Cosmic Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Tech Champions, but is weak to Mystic Champions. Bio "Origin story time! Ahem. A long time ago...in a forgotten corner of the Contest, a wise, handsome, kick-butt dude became permanently duct-taped to a weird, alien Venom thingy..." "That'sssss not what happened!" "Shut up Symbioid, I'm telling the story! Dang. Lost my place. Oh well, anywhoozie, epic story told in ! Deadpool Venom mix; Smashed together, best friends; and...Chimichangas?" "We must kill the Ssssssspider-Man!" "Oh Symby! You're the funniest. You always crack me up." Abilities *'Bleed (Special Attacks):' 100% chance to inflict Bleed, dealing X Direct Damage over X seconds. Signature Ability *'Continuity Memory' **Every 6 seconds, the symbiote known as Venom has an X% chance to access Deadpool's bizarre mind and grant him a random beneficial effect for a short time...even if he never actually had that effect in the past... Special Attacks *'Symbiotic Smack' **Venompool busts out his Symbiotic slapping appendage and gives a triple slap. ***The Symbiote has an 87% chance to steal a Buff from the opponent and feed it to Deadpool, triggering his healing factor and recovering X Health over 7 seconds. *'Sword Spin: XL Edition' **A sweet sword spinny attack, except now the swords are gigantic. Pause for sick dance moves! ***Deadpool, with the help of his new symbiote friend, has found his carbonadium sword, which places a Heal Block on the opponent for 9.5 seconds. ***Allowing Deadpool to finish his sweet dance moves after this Special Attack boosts his confidence and grants X increased Critical Rate for 6.5 seconds. *'Sssssssave Me!' **"Deadpool, you idiot! I'm calling Eddie and going back to him!" ***Any Bleed effect triggered lasts 41% longer than normal. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Venompool is good at wreaking havoc on Champions that rely on Buffs, as he can frequently strip them away and regenerate whenever they activate them. *Venompool has one of the most potent Bleed effects in the game, allowing him to easily tear through heavily Armored Champions such as Iron Man, Hulkbuster, and Rhino. *By utilizing his abilities for the right match-ups, Venompool can overcome powerful regeneration effects, either by consuming them with Om Nom, or by using the Heal Block/Bleed combo on his second Special Attack. *Venompool can gain an unlimited number of Buffs from Continuity Memory unlike Klyntar Mutation, and the variety of Buffs gained is not restricted. However, these Buffs are not permanent; there have to be some limits after all. Weaknesses *The majority of Venompool's damage output comes from his potent Bleed effects, and as a result, he performs very poorly against Bleed Immune Champions like Colossus. *With his Signature Ability unlocked, Venompool is heavily reliant on the Buffs gained from Continuity Memory. Since he has a relatively small chance of gaining them every 6 seconds, these Buffs often appear singly or in small quantities and can be easily Nullified by Champions like Scarlet Witch. **Besides, these Buffs can be stolen by Loki’s Special Attack 3 and may put Venompool at a heavy disadvantage, while his Health can get whittled down quickly from Mordo’s Special Attack 2, as the Soul Barb Debuff inflicted deals extra damage for each Buff on the opponent. It’ll also give Ronan a huge burst of damage, too, given that he has his Signature Ability, Edict, unlocked. Recommended Masteries *'Recovery:' As Venompool has a fairly reliable Regeneration trigger in his Om Nom ability, he can frequently consume enemy buffs to regularly regain health. Recovery increases this amount and allows Venompool to stick around in the fight longer. *'Pierce' and Cruelty: Venompool's Dance Break ability gives him a huge increase in Critical Rate, allowing him to score reliable Critical Hits after using his second Special Attack. Buffing the Critical Damage Output allows him to jack up his damage output during this time, especially when combined with a powerful Bleed and Heal Block ability against Champions with Regeneration. Trivia *"Venompool" is a of "Venom" and "Deadpool." As such, Venompool's Special Attack 1 is similar to Venom’s, Special Attack 2 resembles Deadpool’s, and his Special Attack 3 is a combination of Venom's and Deadpool's Special Attack 3. External links * * * References Navigation Category:Cosmic